


The Heart Beats

by seehunnybeessoar



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Multi, but half the time i dont even know what im doing, cause my mains are nalu, everyone is sad, i tagged all the ships but theyre a little sidelined, or angry, sangry, tbh i marked this mature but idk man i dont think its going to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seehunnybeessoar/pseuds/seehunnybeessoar
Summary: Red Strings. Forgotten Dreams. Colors of Gray. Marked Skin. Unfamiliar Names. Soulmates have different meanings for everyone, and Lucy struggles to find the courage to take her next step forward. Will she finally claim her future or will feelings go left unsaid? [INTERACTIVE STORY]





	1. Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Heart Beats  
> Pairing: NaLu  
> Summary: Soulmate AU mashup - Red Strings. Forgotten Dreams. Colors of Gray. Marked Skin. Unfamiliar Names. Soulmates have different meanings for everyone, and Lucy struggles to find the courage to take her next step forward. Will she finally claim her future or will feelings go left unsaid?  
> Rating: M – sort of??? probably??????  
> None of these characters are owned by me, they are all owned by the wonderful Hiro Mashima!
> 
> A/N:  
> that stupidly wonderful soulmate au where they write on the arms and then its on the other person  
> I wanted to do that so here I am  
> I kinda wanted to do a mashup of all the soulmate aus but I cant remember half of them so I had to dig through them tropes lmao

Soulmates have a different meaning for everyone. Lucy’s friend Erza had once been able to see color after meeting the man she loved and had that newfound world ripped from her when they parted. Levy spent years chasing a red string to no avail. Gray meets a woman in his dreams every night but each memory made is forgotten when he wakes. It was like a set up to the world’s worst rom-com, she decided.

She had her own disastrous connection. She tugged at the dark black top that was currently exposing her midriff. She was normally careful about her clothing choice but since it had been a few days since the last incident she figured it was safe to explore the unused section of her closet. This had been a spur of the moment buy – one of her favorites – that she’d never worn. It was black, no sleeves, and a turtleneck tee.

It was _cute_ and now it was ruined. Not the top, but the body wearing it. She grimaced at the raging purple flaring up her side. It would fade soon enough but that didn’t mean she had to be happy about it. Why was her soulmate so… so _reckless_. She hissed loudly as another splotch of color dusted her cheek.

She looked like someone who was participating in some kind of underground fight club. Luckily, it didn’t hurt. It was more like they were sharing skin. Anything that appeared on her skin would appear on his and vice versa. Her knuckle became bright red with streaks running down the backs of her hands. He was fighting again. She stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror while color dripped from her skull. Did he have to be such an idiot?

A grimace, once again, graced her lips. The thing about this… skin-sharing ability was that while color (in this case blood) didn’t stick, scars did. There was never an ounce of pain when a wound appeared but while the bright reds and ugly blues would fade quickly – the leftovers remained. Luckily, it’d only be small scratches here or there and not some freak accident that left them both marred.

She did sometimes wonder what he did to get injured so often – if he was some kind of a daredevil. Maybe he was a boxer or in security. Her thumb ran over the bleeding red as it faded from her skin. A shower, she realized as the same happened with the rest of the color covering her body like it was an empty canvas. The bruise he sustained would take longer but at least this time the wounds weren’t serious.

Her eyes drifted to her clutch on the floor where she’d dropped it after becoming scared by her own reflection. Eyebrows scrunched together as she dug her way through its contents in search of the cheap ballpoint pen she’d stolen (by accident) from her doctor’s office yesterday. Lipstick. Phone (she’d check for cracks later). Two cards. Plastic. Smooth. She pulled the stolen pen from her bag and tested the ink on her palm first. Good, it was still working.

‘ _Are you alright?’_ it took a bit of work but the ink dried on her skin instead of washing away as it normally would if he was still showering. That was a good sign.

‘ _Fine.’_ Short. If she could hit him she would.

‘ _Did you think I wouldn’t notice being the human equivalent of art?’_

‘ _I don’t say anything about your bio notes.’_ True, but an unnecessary sting.

‘ _I struggle with that subject. It’s not a crime.’_

‘ _You think mine are?’_ She pondered her response while staring at the scraggly handwriting she’d come to know so well.

‘ _Maybe.’_

Silence. Well, more like empty. His responses normally came quickly but it seemed he was either delayed or he was sulking. Probably the latter but she’d never met him before so what would she know. With her skin clean and the bruise a light purple, she figured it was safe to return. Luckily, her outfit was perfect for hiding the less obvious coloring.

Black long-sleeved jacket that reached her knees, her now less-favorite top, tight skinny jeans, and a cute pair of ankle boots. Honestly, it flashed her back to her high school punk days. Dark clothing, smudged eyeliner; the works.

The only difference was she had style now and she wasn’t rebelling for ‘daddy’. Her father wasn’t a very forgiving man during that period. Not that he was now. Brushing blonde strands back into place, she rejoined her friends.

“Finally! You were in the bathroom for forever, Lu!” she was. She offered an apologetic smile in Levy’s direction.

“Did ya fall in or something?” Gray received a scowl.

“No. My soulmate had a… situation.” she averted her eyes. It always felt _weird_ when she talked to Gray and Levy. He had his own soulmate, but he wasn’t able to remember her. The only inkling he had of her was that she had a soft aura and she was… well, a girl. And then Levy was… that was it’s own mess.

“Again? That dude needs to calm down.” Levy was a firm proponent in soulmates but hated Lucy’s. The aforementioned girl groaned loudly. She needed another cappuccino.

“What about you guys?” she decided to redirect.

“What asshole decided to have red strings be a thing? It’s annoying is what it is.” Levy’s small rant told Lucy all she needed to know. The blunette was still suffering from her own ventures.

“Shit man. Still no luck?” Gray made an annoyed clicking noise with his tongue. He hated the soulmates deal more than the rest of them.

“I--” Levy was stopped mid-sentence as the door to the shop was thrown open and a disheveled employee ran behind the counter with his body shaking to pull in air with desperation. He must’ve ran.

Normally, Lucy would overlook him, but he was hard to ignore with salmon-colored hair. Was that his natural hair color? It wasn’t like she could ask. She brought the now-cold cup of coffee to her lips and sipped. Just as she’d thought it would be; disgusting.

“I’ll be back,” she mumbled, leaving the two to grumble to each other in annoyance about their soulmates.

“Hey! How can I help ya?” the pinkette had the widest grin she’d ever seen. He looked happier than any other barista she’d met in this shop. Well, to be fair, all 5 of them had just moved here a week ago so they hadn’t been around. Plus, Levy had just found this place yesterday and insisted it be their college hot spot. Which was fine by Lucy. They needed a new coffee hut anyway.

“Just one cappuccino, please.” the clicking of keys caught her attention before numbers flashed on the pad in front of her and she was prompted to swipe her card. She was haphazardly shoving her card into her wallet when a ceramic cup was placed on the small dish in front of her. Steam wafted off in waves.

“Woah! That was quick, thank you so much.” Shock was a look that Natsu knew well. He was quick but precise and wasn’t one to waste time. Somehow, he was kicking himself for not taking more time to make her drink. She seemed… nice. And for whatever reason, he wanted to talk to her a bit longer.

“It’s not a problem…?” he paused; waiting for her to feel in the blank.

“Ah! Lucy. My name’s Lucy and yours?” Lucy kicked herself for catching the prompt so late but at least she responded.

“Natsu.” the boy leaned on the counter with his full attention on her. Sure, this was a relatively empty shop but it was odd for someone to take this kind of interest in her so quickly.

“Thank you for the drink, Natsu.”

“Of course. It’s my job ya know.” he was teasing her, she hoped. As a previous socialite, theoretically, she knew how to take cues. Theoretically being the key term.

“Well, I would hope so.” a chuckle escaped his lips. Natsu wanted to keep this going but when a man in a business suit stepped up behind her he gave a small sigh.

“Duty calls.”

Lucy took her cue to go relatively easy and she returned to the glinting eyes of a romance-loving carnivore.

“What was that~?” the blunette teased with what Lucy considered to be a mischievous grin and concerning chuckles.

“It was nothing! I was just getting a refill!” it wasn’t nothing. It was a strange magnetic pull. Something felt off about her body. Her heart was beating fast but it was uncomfortable. It was like she could feel two heartbeats at once. Could it be her connection to her partner becoming stronger? Nah, it couldn’t be, she decided.

“Well, you’d better chug that, ‘cause we gotta meet Erza in an hour.” Gray clicked a few keys on his phone with a slight glance in her direction.

“Too busy flirting to check your texts?” he teased.

“Et tu, Gray?” the back of her hand went to her forehead as she gave an exasperated sigh before she went back into the hellscape of her clutch to retrieve her phone.

 

**Erza Scarlet [2:24 P.M.]**

**Meet me at Blue Pegasus at 3:30 P.M.**

 

No context, of course. It was typical Erza-style to command now and explain later.

“What do ya think is wrong this time?” Gray had a habit of expressing his dislike at being ordered around with passive aggressive conversation.

“Who knows. She did mention something about pillows not matching.” Levy had just given them a needle in a haystack. That could have been about anything; size, shape, soft to hard ratio, the list goes on.

“Do you think… No, that’s impossible.” Levy shook her hand in the air as if waving off the idea. Then, it clicked.

“She’s seeing colors?” the words left her mouth and a hush fell over the cafe. That could only mean one thing: he was back.


	2. Faded Color

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Heart Beats  
> Pairing: NaLu  
> Summary: Soulmate AU mashup - Red Strings. Forgotten Dreams. Colors of Gray. Marked Skin. Unfamiliar Names. Soulmates have different meanings for everyone, and Lucy struggles to find the courage to take her next step forward. Will she finally claim her future or will feelings go left unsaid?  
> Rating: M – sort of??? probably??????  
> None of these characters are owned by me, they are all owned by the wonderful Hiro Mashima!
> 
> A/N:  
> Old Bullets is on hiatus. Cause I wanna focus on this story tbh  
> lmao ill update the info on it so everything is fancy official (I have to update my author page anyway lol) more info at the end!! Also, let me send a little love to my girl petri808 for being the beta for this chapter to make sure my prescription brain didn’t completely destroy it lmao

He watched her carefully from his position near the blender. He didn’t have the best view but the top of her head was visible and he could see brief movements that made him think of what actions she may be taking. Was she laughing, shaking her head, or just listening to each word coming out of her friend’s mouth with intensity.

The pinkette bounced from one foot to the other, wondering what exactly was being said beyond his outrageously good hearing. Behind him, the blender chirped and the whirring of the blade faded as it finished the selected setting. It jolted him from his thoughts, sort of, and reminded him: ‘Hey! I have a job!’. The frappucino was poured into a plastic cup with the typical fluff of whipped cream on top. From there, it was a handoff to Juvia with high hopes she didn’t fumble and drop it on the woman in front of her. He’d originally replaced her on the register so she could go to break but now that she was back he could safely hide in the corner and make the drinks. He could also reply to _her._

What did she think he was anyway? Some kind of criminal? He tugged roughly at his sleeves until the blue smudges came into view, _‘Shit!’_ She’d give him hell about it later. His eyes flitted around for one of the dirtier rags. It would be gross on his skin, but it’s not like she’d have to feel it. Once he was done all he had to do was scrub his hands down and throw the rag in the designated dirty rags basket. Done. Easy Peazy.

Pen in hand he was ready to respond when a man walked up and stared at the menu. Natsu vaguely remembered that he was sitting at the table with the blonde from earlier, and for one reason or another, that bothered him. It bothered him a lot.

“Of course! Natsu, one strawberry-banana smoothie.” a girl’s drink, in Natsu’s opinion. Though, he could easily be ordering for one of the girls he was with.

“Got it.” He supposed that reply would have to wait.

“You seem… familiar?” the voice was deeper, meaning it must have belonged to the dark-haired male. Was that a pick-up line? If so, it felt like one lifted straight out of a book.

“Juvia thought so as well.” it was the tone that got Natsu. It was higher than normal, and she definitely sounded… _excited._ Not that he cared about that, he wasn’t interested in her anyway, but Juvia was always gushing about her dreams. Mostly, the man in her dreams. She’d never been interested in a guy until now. She was surprisingly dedicated to a man she’d never met in person.

He lost track of their conversation as the blender once again whirred to life and blocked out most of the general noise of the cafe. The blender had about 2 more minutes left which meant that, if he was quick about it, he could get a response in.

_Rude._

_I work normal jobs like a normal person._

 

He was sure she wouldn’t believe him but he didn’t have time for an argument during a work shift. Though, argument was a strong word here. It was more like bickering. They rarely fought, but if they did she’d start drawing on her face in permanent marker. Shit like hearts or the one time she wrote ‘NERD’ in red on his forehead. He just messed up her notes in retaliation.

Natsu wondered, ever so briefly, what kind of girl she was outside of notes. Was she like the blonde sitting 10 feet away from him or was she like the bubbly blue-haired girl next to her? He wanted to meet her. It’d be easy too. Literally, a dab of ink on his skin and he could ask. Yet, he was somehow scared.

He was the punk who got into fights frequently. Who knows how many bruises she had to hide because of him. Once again, his nervous ticks returned. His ball-point pen tapping on the metal counter that held the equipment. His foot tapping incessantly. Nervousness quickly became agitation followed with a groan of disappointment.

Surely, he’d made things difficult for her without thinking about it. Especially, before the point where he’d learned they were even connected. Not that he could help it. Besides, while he had told her he worked normal jobs that wasn’t exactly the case. The shop they were in now was a cover for a mission they were working.

It wasn’t a big job, but all the same, it had to be handled. They just needed some information on a cocaine dealer. That dealer was also working in human trafficking. Mostly women. Mostly sexual. It disgusted him and he’d needed a new mission so he offered himself as the ‘tank’ so to speak. If they were talking game terminology.

Besides, it was legal. They were hired by the police after all. That was how their company worked with most of their revenue coming from the cafe,  the bar, and finishing up with the occasional work sent their way by the police.

Personally, he was happy he’d taken this job. After all, it placed him in the same city (hopefully) as his soulmate. Or at least he thought it was. She’d mentioned _‘Magnolia University’_ and they were in Magnolia right now. He’d been stationed in a smaller city and jumped at the opportunity to move to the main branch for Fairy Tail.

The chairs screeched as the blonde and her peppy friend stood to follow the dark-haired male as he left with his newly acquired smoothie in hand. They’d mentioned their friend seeing color so they were probably meeting her now. He wished her luck in trying to find whoever her soulmate was. Juvia was having a hard time so he imagined others had similar issues. That caused him a pang of guilt.

“Natsu.” Juvia’s voice cleared his mind and brought him back to focus.

“What’s up?” there was a lull as the cafe emptied; as though they were following the blonde and her group.

“Did you know that Jellal’s back?” no, he hadn’t. Not until now, except that was pretty typical of gramps too. Jellal had been living across the country with his father until now.

“Nah. But you know how gramps is. He doesn’t really explain himself.” he gave a shrug in tangent with his answer.

“Juvia thinks he might work with us on the trafficking case.” she was suddenly back to being soft-spoken even though she had been surprisingly animated with the male from earlier.

“Probably. Didja get that guy’s number?” from the look of surprise, and the immediate flush of her cheeks, he guessed she hadn’t.

In all honesty, they kinda needed the help anyway. Natsu had already been in two brawls since he started two weeks ago. The area was great at looking like a safe middle-class section. But he’d stopped one kidnapping and a mugging since he came here.

 

 

 

Lucy hated Blue Pegasus. Hated was a strong word, or so her mom would say, but it was the truth and she wouldn’t lie to herself. She didn’t like coming here for a few reasons. One, her dad caught it on her bank statement and grounded her for a month. Two, the idea and sight of strippers always gave her unease. Three, Hibiki, Eve, and Ren. Her friends called her pure-hearted but they still insisted that she spend her 21st birthday here. So, she did.

Unfortunately.

Her dancers at that time had been Hibiki, Ren, and Eve which was fine until they discovered she was a light-weight. And a touchy one at that. At one point, they became the one receiving the show and she had to be dragged out of the club by Erza, and Levy. Now, every time she saw them she became unbelievably embarrassed.

Coincidentally, this was also where she met Gray. Not on THAT night, but it was a few days after when she’d mustered the courage to come back and apologize to the trio. He worked a different job now, but occasionally he still picked up a shift or two if he needed the extra cash.

“Don’t worry! They’re not here today!” the chipper voice of Blue Pegasus’ owner and bartender rang through the air.

“Master Bob!” surprise was laced in Levy’s voice as she came face to face with Pegasus’ one and only owner.

It wasn’t exactly rare to see the master. In fact, he probably spent most of his waking hours behind the bar even though all of his staff could make drinks and were certified to do so.

“What is my favorite worker doing here on his day off?” Master Bob’s voice was always high-pitched and sing-songy. While most thought it could be annoying, they actually enjoyed it. Master Bob was a happy man, and as such, he exuded that aura which made Blue Pegasus a comfortable location to visit.

Really the only thing preventing Lucy from liking the place was her own humiliation.

“Hello, Master.” a curt nod was given to his direction. He gave her a chuckle and a knowing wave before pointing to the door.

She knew it was Erza walking – strutting – in the door like she owned the place. She didn’t but she exuded the aura of dominance which made it hard to tell the difference.

“Erza--!” A man bumped into the blonde’s shoulder and while she’d normally fight for her ‘honor’ this man smelled like a beer refinery. She opted for silence. It also wasn’t hard to recognize the male as a regular here. Lucy had seen him more than enough times and was fairly certain he was in love with Jenny.

The blue-haired male stumbled a bit and then spread his arms as if trying to remain steady. He did, somehow, before continuing on. Really, nothing about him was attractive. In fact, she thought his appearance, and demeanor, both sucked. He even had a tattoo of an ‘X’ above his eyebrow. Speaking of eyebrows: hideous.

An obnoxious snort rolled from her lips and Levy clicked her tongue. Gray did nothing, as per usual, but his posture had changed to one a slight bit more aggressive.

“Lucy. It’s good to see you.” Erza’s voice wasn’t loud, per se, but it was commanding. Deep, but soft. If that made any sense. It wasn’t something that Lucy herself would put on paper. In fact, she’d probably skirt around the subject entirely.

“Is there a problem?” the redhead drew her back from the contemplation inside her mind: fight or flight? In the end, wasn’t it always flight that won?

“No, everything’s okay. Right guys?” the blonde prompted for answers.

“Yeah. Men with ugly eyebrows definitely didn’t walk off drunk.” Levy’s sass was newfound to Lucy. The blunette wasn’t normally this saucy but she’d been hanging out with some man she’d discovered in a bar a week or to ago. Lucy didn’t know who and Levy wasn’t providing the information so the pair was at an impasse. All she knew was he was ripped with piercings. He looked like the guy her dad warned her about on many an occasion.

“Definitely didn’t run into anyone, either.” Gray’s backup was quick; no hesitation.

Erza remained quizzical for the most part. She gave a casual glance to the man with ugly eyebrows. The redhead really wasn’t too focused on it, Levy had been oddly specific. She tensed as he threw an arm over a woman’s shoulder but, upon seeing it was consensual, she let it go. Truly, it wasn’t the group’s business.

“So, Erza. What’s up?” it was Levy who broke the red head’s thoughts and brought her back to the issue at hand. The blue-haired male disappeared in the crowd which aided in the loss of her attention.

“Yes, I’m actually quite excited.” her face lit up. Though, it wasn’t like a little kid on their birthday. More like, someone who got a small promotion and was celebrated with a beer. I

The group waited in hopes it would prompt her to continue.

“Colors. It seems faded at best but… I can see them.” No one spoke for a moment. Faded could mean one of two things. He was coming near to her, possibly even the same city, or he was passing through on his way out of the area. They all hoped for the former.

“This is a good thing right?” Levy prompted the question. _‘Did she want this?’_

“I think so.” Truth be told she wasn’t sure. The thing about soulmates was that you had to meet them in some capacity. It wasn’t like you had to speak to them. It could be simply passing by, a bump on the shoulder, a one-time meeting on the playground as children. You never really know.

Did she want to know a man she could’ve met briefly as a child? Passed by in a coffee shop? She didn’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Hello my loves it’s me ya boi back at it again with a chapter I wrote on an impressive amount of prescription medication. Things had to be adjusted more then once and it caused quite a delay in the chapter. (plus that writers block) if you follow my tumblr i’ve been giving updates on the situation and now I should be back up and running unless a plethora of drugs are thrown my way again. Ive got the brain issues and stuff so thats a struggle. Everyone who has been waiting so patiently I appreciate ya fam. I’ve got a question for you guys and I want to see your theories:  
> What did you catch in this chapter? Did you guys see the little hints I dropped? ;)
> 
> Thank you to every single person who left a kudos for last chapter. I LOVE AND APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU. I know i disappeared for a hot minute there so if you'd like you can go to my tumblr for excerpts and updates regarding any fics I am currently working on!
> 
> My tumblr URL: [seehunnybeessoar](https://www.seehunnybeessoar.tumblr.com)


	3. Hot Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Heart Beats  
> Pairing: NaLu  
> Summary: Soulmate AU mashup - Red Strings. Forgotten Dreams. Colors of Gray. Marked Skin. Unfamiliar Names. Soulmates have different meanings for everyone, and Lucy struggles to find the courage to take her next step forward. Will she finally claim her future or will feelings go left unsaid?  
> Rating: M – sort of??? probably??????  
> None of these characters are owned by me, they are all owned by the wonderful Hiro Mashima!
> 
> A/N:  
> May I first say: welcome to THB chapter 3. So, I’m hoping to be more frequent but I also started college yesterday so we’ll see. MEANWHILE, THB is changing. We’re going to have a sort of interactive story. At the end of this chapter you’ll have two choices for the main pairings of the chapter and depending on the choice picked the story line changes. So, it’ll be based on a voting system (sorry in advance) I’ll give voting about two days and then the tally will happen and i’ll begin the chapter. (the options are already planned out I just need the winning option to write the chapter) ALSO THIS STORY IS FRAZZLED AND SO AM I SO LETS DO THIS GUYS

****

Lucy watched her friend contemplate her options. Would she chase her soulmate, or would she allow herself to fall in love naturally? Socially, she’d be expected to locate her soulmate and then after a discussion they’d begin to date. However, Lucy’s group was a bit different since the choice was at the discretion of their friend. Gray flip-flopped between finding his soulmate and just doing as he pleased. While Levy was blatantly trying to find hers. She wanted romance out of a novel and Lucy could respect that.

 

She fiddled with the cuff of her coat as she considered her own situation. The blonde never knew what she wanted to do. He was just a pen away but Lucy was always too scared to ask. Too scared and too unsure of herself. The blonde didn’t want to meet him with half-hearted feelings.

And currently, that was her entire life. Half-baked decisions while running through the typical motions of general life activity. In other words, seasonal depression. She stopped, opting to focus in on her dear friend’s dilemma with hopes that she could help in some way. In any way, really.

 

“I’ll look. It would give me the opportunity to meet him.” _and then we can go from there,_ the words were unspoken but Erza didn’t really need to say them in front of the trio. They got it. They understood quite well what it meant to find a soulmate. They also wouldn’t fault her for giving up later down the line, though that would be unheard of considering who Erza was as a person.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It had been nearly two weeks, TWO WEEKS, of searching and Lucy, was beginning to lose herself in the frustration of her own inability to help her friend. Pale fingers clenched the handle of the porcelain cup she was sipping her orange-lemon black tea from. The aroma was strong and not at all calming but there wasn’t really anything she could do at this point. A dragged out sigh left her lips.

 

“Miss, is something bothering you?” the question came from a young man roughly her own age with dark blue hair and a red tattoo above and under his right eye. It was strange to see a man with these features employed in a cafe but none of the patrons seemed to mind.

 

“No, it’s nothing.” this was a personal issue. There was no need to bother a stranger. However, she did have someone she could trust. Her bag popped open with ease revealing several writing utensils. It looked like the kind of pack a serious writer would carry. There was even a light pink laptop for all her useless doogling needs.

 

He gave a curt nod and returned to his station with a quick word to the bashful pinkette behind the counter. She tugged her sleeve up and began to write.

 

‘ _Who knew searching for a soulmate could be so challenging.’_ She scribbled onto her skin in blue ink.

 

Her soulmate was already aware of the situation and was plenty supportive of her efforts. Her eyes flitted as pink hair disappeared behind a door to what was surely his first, or maybe last, break. He’d already been there when she showed up so she couldn’t be sure.

 

‘ _I’m sure your friend is happy your helping’_ His lack of care for the differences of you’re and your had always bothered her but she let it go for now.

 

‘ _But’_ she paused, trying to decide her next statement.

 

“It feels like I’m not doing enough,” she whispered under her breath.

 

“For?” she jumped from the male voice behind her.

 

“Shit! Sorry ‘bout that.” Natsu sat across from her, wild hair tousled in every direction, as though he’d maybe raked his fingers through it.

 

“No, it’s fine.” she didn’t say much else on it but did pull her sleeve back down while hoping he didn’t catch the flash of blue lettering.

 

“What was on your arm?” he asked, not admitting to the hope that sparked in his mind.

 

“Novel notes.” she lied, hopefully, expertly.

 

“OH! You’re writing a novel?” so was his soulmate. He wanted to grab her arm and look at the blue on her skin. But that would be crazy. He wanted to get closer to her not scare her away.

 

“Yes,” her answer was short even as she awkwardly looked away from him. Maybe she just didn’t want him to see her work and he supposed that was okay too.

 

“Wanting it to be a surprise, huh?” a soft smile graced his features. Lucy, glad for him understanding her false situation, let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Exactly! It wouldn’t be fun if you know parts of the story already!” she waved a finger at him with a small giggle and Natsu Dragneel swore he almost melted.

 

“Could I… get your number?” _That_ was a surprise. He waited in shocked silence as the gears in his mind turned and he prepared for her rejection.

 

“Sure.” she agreed, easily and without hesitation, much to her own surprise. The two sat in silence for what felt like an eternity before Lucy fumbled for her device and held it out to him.

 

“Here! Type it in and call so you have my number too.” she waited until the buzz of his phone came on and she watched him fish a phone from his own. Mavis, she wished girls could have pockets too.

 

“Oh! You have an iPeach too!” that meant they could even video chat if they wanted. Two weeks of flirting and this is where the pair ended up. She felt as though she was cheating on her best friend – her soulmate. This wasn’t normally acceptable. Still, she felt electricity flow through the two as their fingers brushed when her phone was returned to her.

 

“I know. You’ve got the newest one too. So do I.” the pinkette waved his phone slightly before shoving it back to his pocket while standing. Natsu Dragneel would never admit he bought this phone specifically because she had one. He was due for an upgrade but it would be a lie if she hadn’t affected his choice at all.

 

“I’ll talk to ya soon then!” he nearly skipped through the door to go back behind the counter for his job. Just as he sauntered back to the blenders in his dirty apron there was a ding on her phone:

 

**From: Hot Stuff**

**3:36pm**

**Hey :D**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Hello! Here are the options:
> 
> NaLu: Ice Cream Date or Midnight Video Call?
> 
> Jerza: Run Into Each Other At The Park They Met At When They Were Kids or Meet At The Coffee Shop?
> 
> Sorry this chapter is so short. I’ve been working on this system for a bit to figure out a good way to make THB 1, get updated faster and 2, more unique and I think this is a great way to do that. Plus, i’ve been wanting to try something like this for a while. Also, next chapter goes more into what Natsu is involved in and a little Gruvia so keep a lookout.
> 
> So, shoot your choice my way via: AO3, FF.net, Asks, or DMs on tumblr
> 
> As always you can find my tumblr here:
> 
> [seehunnybees](https://www.seehunnybees.tumblr.com)
> 
> VOTING ENDS IN TWO DAYS MY FRIENDS SO HIT ME UP


	4. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Heart Beats  
> Pairing: NaLu  
> Summary: Soulmate AU mashup - Red Strings. Forgotten Dreams. Colors of Gray. Marked Skin. Unfamiliar Names. Soulmates have different meanings for everyone, and Lucy struggles to find the courage to take her next step forward. Will she finally claim her future or will feelings go left unsaid?  
> Rating: M – sort of??? probably??????  
> None of these characters are owned by me, they are all owned by the wonderful Hiro Mashima!  
> A/N:  
> Alright everyone! We’ve got our winners! So, after tallying votes from my asks, dms, and on FF (ao3 had no comments) we came to these results. For NaLu: the midnight video call (honestly truly this was a super close race) and for Jerza: Coffee Shop. Based on the winning options for the ships we won’t be meeting Wendy this chapter! However, we will meet her in ch 5 or 6 so no worries haha also the midnight video call option is just good okay

Natsu Dragneel was, by all intents and purposes, an idiot. He wracked his brain for answers on why he would put his name as ‘Hot Stuff’ in her phone. Oh man, she was going to think he was a moron. Shit, he just might be.

 

“Troubles with the blonde?” Jellal gave him a knowing pat on the shoulder and Natsu briefly wondered if the man was doing alright. He’d JUST moved back to his hometown and all.

 

“The blonde’s name is Lucy and Natsu looooves her,” Juvia called from across the empty cafe. He was after closing but the trio still had _business_ to take care of and that took precedence over his idiocy with a girl he definitely did NOT love. He loved his soulmate. Though, sometimes that worked for and against him. Today, it was against him because damn it all the girl was amazing. She was selfless and caring.

 

He could inconvenience her a million times and she’d forgive him each and every one. But Lucy. Lucy was real. He could touch her, hear her voice, watch her nose scrunch up when she took a sip of a drink much too bitter. Today, it worked against him.

 

“I don’t like ‘er, Juvia. She’s not my soulmate.” He threw the rag down on the countertop with an annoyed grunt.

 

Jellal, in his infinite wisdom, assumed Natsu was one of the ‘following the crowd’ types and made the first of many mistakes.

 

“So? Why should that matter?” the darker-haired blunette’s voice rang into the silence and Natsu, dear Natsu, exploded.

 

“Huh!? What do ya mean why!? ‘Cause I love her and I can’t stand liking someone who isn’t her!”

 

“Have you guys met before?” because surely after a week of working at the shop Jellal would have met her by now. But he’d only ever seen the blo-- ‘Lucy’ here to visit the pinkette.

 

“N-no, we haven’t.” the pinkette’s head hung low and he expected the same thing he always got: then go see her instead of raging.

 

“Are you dating?” this was a different line of questioning than he was used to. So, Natsu, for once, listened.

 

“No?” Jellal spoke calmly even in the face of Natsu’s disdain. Natsu, himself, was beginning to question Jellal’s motive at this point.

 

“Then do as you please. See who you end up liking the most. Although, you should probably meet your soulmate if--”

 

“I KNOW.” an aggravated yowl left the pinkette’s throat and that was enough for Jellal to know it was a subject to drop. And so he continued to sweep and they worked in awkward silence until the cafe was closed for the night. They even had the ‘closed for emergency’ sign outside so patrons knew they’d be closed for a few days.

 

The trio had business to attend to after all. Business that had _nothing_ to do with his love life.

 

* * *

 

The dinging of her phone was what woke her in the dead of night. The blonde fumbled and smacked at her phone in an attempt to decline the call but much to her chagrin she tapped the answer button instead.

 

“Hey, Lucy.” Natsu’s voice was soft and barely audible from her bedside table and it took her a moment to register who was speaking.

 

“Natsu?” her voice was groggy and at first the pinkette wasn’t sure what Lucy had even said. Meanwhile, the blonde herself was struggling to focus on the bright light that lit up her screen where the vague shape of her barista was. Half-asleep and barely functioning, she waited for a response.

 

“Look at the screen.” Lucy had barely heard what he said. Which wasn’t surprising since she still hadn’t lifted the phone from her table.

 

“Don’t wanna.” a grumbled response that Natsu understood. Sort of.

 

“Luuuuce.” he groaned while the haze of the blonde’s waking mind began to clear.

 

“Fiiiiiiine,” she grumbled. The pinkette watched as her face came to view. Well, a dark outline of her face barely illuminated from the light of the phone.

 

“You realize it’s...” she glanced to the upper right, “12:37 AM. Right?”

 

“Yeah,” he said it like a statement but his voice was becoming strained, almost as if he was hurt.

 

“I just felt the need to talk to ya is all. Not sure why.” more strained vocals from the pinkette. He looked to be in a dimly lit location. She could hear cars passing by and even the sound of a microwave going off in the distance.

 

“What about? Are you okay?” she didn’t think he was but she was already expecting his lie.

 

“I’m fine. Nothin’ to worry about, Luce.” it seemed that the nickname would be sticking unless she rejected it but honestly it felt right. It felt like a personal connection to him. She liked that.

 

“Ya sure?” she grumbled, a mixture of tired and irritation at being woken if nothing was wrong.

 

“Where are you anyway?” now _THAT_ was a question he’d hoped she wouldn’t ask.

 

“I’m on my balcony.” Technically speaking, he was on a balcony – it just wasn’t his.

 

“Uh huh. Sure. Are you sure you’re okay?” Her bed creaked as she shifted to an upright position to continue talking to him.

 

“I am. Uh--” the sound of a fight broke out in the background and Natsu cursed before the call abruptly ended. Lucy was left with a bright screen reading ‘Call Ended’ and several questions. Luckily, these could easily be answered with her visit to the shop tomorrow. Still, she worried about him. She considered calling him back to see if he was okay but quickly dismissed the thought.

 

Besides, she’d see him tomorrow anyway.

 

* * *

 

Natsu laid in his bed, cut to hell, and internally thanked the fact that Lucy hadn’t called him back. That failure of a mission was just _one_ of their many mistakes but he’d made the biggest blunder. He’d gotten hurt; bad. Wendy had spent the entire night attempting to keep the wound from scarring but in the end, she hadn’t been able to. He’d needed several stitches.

 

He’d also been ignoring the inked messages on his forearm filled with panic, worry and God knew what else. Of course, she’d seen it. It would scar, badly, which would cause it to stay on her as well. Forever, it would never leave. Now, Natsu himself wouldn’t care about a measly scar but he wasn’t a girl. Girls care about things like that.

 

Maybe once he was out of recovery and cleared for active duty again he could talk to Juvia about. Still, that bitch Briar would _pay_ the next time he saw her. Though, the pinkette couldn’t say it was a total bust. They’d finally gotten information that they could turn into the police which would finally end their job. Plus, the mob syndicate, Avatar would go down in ashes. He couldn’t have them anywhere near Lucy or his soulmate which meant they couldn’t be rifling around in this city.

 

“We got ‘em right, gramps?” he questioned the small, elder man who was sitting on the dresser across from his bed.

 

“We got ‘em. But. I _hate_ that you disobeyed a direct order AND got yourself injured.” his voice was booming for an old man and Natsu had to admit: he was scared.

 

“You leave me with no choice.”

 

“Gramps, no. Anything but that.” Natsu’s voice was exasperated.

 

“You’re grounded. For an entire week, you won’t leave the apartment and you WON’T be working at the shop either.” Now, Natsu wasn’t worried about funds. Most of his bills were paid by Fairy Tail including his rent. However, being forced away from the shop bothered him. He wouldn’t see Lucy or her friends. And he even liked her friends. Except for Gray. Everyone _but_ him.

 

“Graaaaamps,” he whined.

 

* * *

 

Lucy tapped her pen on the table in anger. She’d heard nothing from Natsu or her soulmate in nearly four days. Lucy was pissed, which wasn’t exactly a first for her, at her soulmate. It wasn’t about the scarring left on her abdomen. This was about her worry. She cared for him; missed him. But he’d gotten seriously injured and dropped off the face of the earth.

 

Lucy didn’t want to ask the question that was on her mind and it seemed like the redhead didn't either.

 

“Ah! May I get another winterberry tea? The color is quite refreshing.” Erza’s voice snapped her out of her stupor causing her to watch the exchange closely. She recognized the blunette male from the week prior when she and Natsu had given each other their numbers.

 

“You think so too? I love the color. It has to be my favorite. It’s a scarlet color, just like your hair.” the pair were smiling at each other with tinted red cheeks and the blonde nearly cooed at the two. The scene felt like sweet tea on her tongue; strong and full of diabetes. Meanwhile, her soulmate gets cut up and just _disappears_.

 

The blunette returned to the counter where Juvia, her second-favorite barista, began showing the male the ropes of making Erza’s favorite drink of the week. It’d surely change by next week but Lucy wasn’t one to judge on picky taste. She’d refused to drink a cappuccino made by anyone other than Natsu so she was getting her caffeine via the unlikely source of Earl Grey. It barely took the edge off. Still, somehow she was still steadfast on the pinkette making her drink.

 

She was also stubbornly waiting for his call. Pale fingers caressed her abdomen where the ragged mark of an ‘X’ now laid upon her skin.

 

First, her soulmate. Now, Natsu. Hives broke out across her skin as worry fell over her.

 

“Luce! It’s been a while, huh?”

 

And truly it hadn’t been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> NEXT CHAPTER:  
> Gruvia. We get some Gruvia.  
> So next is choosing what scenes you want for each couple next:
> 
> NaLu: Balcony Scene or THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED  
> and  
> Gajevy: Lucy meets the bae or Kiss in the rain  
> Gruvia doesn’t get a choice because I have a dream sequence coming for them. Small reminder this is mainly nalu so i’m trying to keep it mainly about them.
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to visit my tumblr: [seehunnybees](https://www.seehunnybees.tumblr.com)!!
> 
> UPDATE 01/21: VOTING CLOSED.


	5. One Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Heart Beats  
> Pairing: NaLu  
> Summary: Soulmate AU mashup - Red Strings. Forgotten Dreams. Colors of Gray. Marked Skin. Unfamiliar Names. Soulmates have different meanings for everyone, and Lucy struggles to find the courage to take her next step forward. Will she finally claim her future or will feelings go left unsaid?  
> Rating: M – sort of??? probably??????  
> None of these characters are owned by me, they are all owned by the wonderful Hiro Mashima!
> 
> A/N:  
> honestly everything about this fanfiction is scattered and rushed so im slowing it down and ramping up to longer chapters and more details on timeframes etc as well as some other minor details plus I need to make sure the focus is mainly on NaLu since this is like 99% about them. Also, wendy is coming (with chelia) next chapter so get ready for sweet high school wendy just doing her best tbh  
> So, the winning choices are NaLu: THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED and Gajevy: kiss in the rain

_Title: The Heart Beats_

_Pairing: NaLu_

_Summary: Soulmate AU mashup - Red Strings. Forgotten Dreams. Colors of Gray. Marked Skin. Unfamiliar Names. Soulmates have different meanings for everyone, and Lucy struggles to find the courage to take her next step forward. Will she finally claim her future or will feelings go left unsaid?_

_Rating:_ M – sort of??? probably??????

_None of these characters are owned by me, they are all owned by the wonderful Hiro Mashima!_

_**A/N:** _

_**honestly everything about this fanfiction is scattered and rushed so im slowing it down and ramping up to longer chapters and more details on timeframes etc as well as some other minor details plus I need to make sure the focus is mainly on NaLu since this is like 99% about them. Also, wendy is coming (with chelia) next chapter so get ready for sweet high school wendy just doing her best tbh** _

_**So, the winning choices are NaLu: THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED and Gajevy: kiss in the rain** _

 

 

 

Lucy blew on the warm cappuccino now in her hands before letting the hot liquid travel over her tongue. With her barista back in business, she could finally return to her less than healthy habit of drinking as much caffeine as physically possible. They still had time anyway what with Gray having to leave his job later than usual. The male wouldn’t be there for another 20 minutes minimum.

 

She watched him from a distance while remembering their last interaction: a call at midnight. It was one that he refused to acknowledge and if she brought it up he immediately swerved. For Natsu, he didn’t need anyone to know his big flounder was that he was on a video call with a girl he met at his day job. If he’d been paying attention, Jellal wouldn’t have gotten caught in the crossfire and Natsu wouldn’t have a scar on his abdomen.

 

He could only blame himself and couldn’t begin to approach the idea of talking to his soulmate. What would he say? _“Hey I was talking to another girl on the phone and now you have a permanent scar. Oops. My bad.”_ It was easier to avoid her questions and wash them away as they appeared. It was like washing away his sins except the guilt just piled up and weighed on his shoulders. At least they caught Briar. She’d talk; probably.

 

They’d given the police the one thing they wanted: a member of Avatar that would be willing to talk if threatened. Fairy Tail delivered. They always did. Though, the cost Natsu had paid was severe considering he was looking at losing his best friend if he couldn’t formulate his apology properly. Even then, he was running low on time. He couldn’t just avoid her forever. Or could he? No, he decided, he couldn’t. There wasn’t a way that Natsu Dragneel could lose his soulmate.

 

“Do it now.” there was a nudge on his shoulder from behind him.

 

“Huh? Do what?” Natsu was jolted from his thoughts by Jellal’s voice.

 

“The. Tickets.” The blunette shoved him again before taking a steaming cup of winterberry tea towards the table where Lucy sat with her friends. All he needed was a little courage. Just a little. Though, the guilt weighed even heavier on his mind. But, he reminded himself, this isn’t a date. It’s just a friendly outing. Friendly outings are okay.

 

“H-hey, Lucy?” the pinkette approached the blonde slowly and Jellal immediately took to gathering the red head’s attention. Which helped but he could see the stern woman watching from the corner of her eye.

 

Meanwhile, Lucy Heartfilia was stunned. Two tickets to the amusement park were shoved straight in her face and all she could feel was bewilderment.

 

“Y-yes?” she stumbled on the single word she managed to spit out.

 

“Wanna go? With me that is.” he had somehow felt the need to elaborate.

 

“My friend...” he said the word almost bitterly, “gave me the tickets. Said I should bring someone and tag along with him and his girlfriend.” Could Gajeel even be considered a friend? He was at least a coworker. That was enough for him.

 

“Oh. Yeah, sure. I’d love to.” pale fingers pulled a single ticket from his hand and carefully placed it in the small pink purse that sat on the table.

 

“T-then, I’ll see ya!” he did a mock salute before returning to the counter and continuing to fulfill order after order. She almost laughed at the thought of going to the amusement park. It was the dead of winter and she was going to a damned amusement park. They were even in the peak of the rainy season. The two couldn’t have picked the worst time for a date. They had even considered ice cream last week. These were summer dates, not winter dates.

 

Date? She had to wonder: was this a date? The bell from the store door snapped her out of her thoughts, dragging her to the present. She’d worry about dates later. For now, Gray needed them for a dream he’d had recently.

 

“Wanna relocate?” Gray was swift which meant the trio would go to someone’s apartment for the rest of the conversation. Whatever this was it had to be serious.

 

It was a quick journey to Erza’s place in Lucy’s car. Not driven by her though. She could drive but her father would never allow something so dangerous which meant the lovely Leo would be the one to take them to the redhead’s home. Which also meant her father would know where she was. At the very least Leo could keep him at bay but she wasn’t sure how long that’d last.

 

He’d call her home to do her homework and to complete preparations for the infamous Heartfilia winter ball. Otherwise known as: parading his daughter around like a doll and expecting a few marriage proposals. He also expected her to press them and find her soulmate. He’d been adamant that she find him immediately and marry him to expand the family business. Unfortunately, for him, she’d refused steadfastly. She wouldn’t do it. She’d never let her soulmate get twisted around her father’s pinky.

 

“What happened?” she asked Gray quickly, attempting to run from the place her mind had taken her.

 

“Well, the thing is. I remembered a little bit of my soulmate.” Gray wasn’t normally a sharing kind of guy but this was _monumental_. This was an absolute delight for Lucy. And a perfect distraction.

 

“So, here’s what happened.”

 

_The surroundings were familiar this time. The backdrop was the cafe they frequented now and Gray briefly wondered if that was why the date was staged here of all places. Fairy Tail was becoming a breeding ground for soulmates. He was almost 100% positive the male blunette and Erza were. Though, he’d never tell. He didn’t want to sway her decision on if she wanted to pursue him or not. She was struggling with that already._

 

_The dark-haired male did feel bad about hiding that from her, but it could wait. If he told the girls this dream then he’d neglect to tell them about his opinions on Erza’s soulmate._

 

“ _My darling.” her voice was soft, mature, and it filled his ears. He hadn’t realized that she’d approached him and that she was so close. Her hands rested on his shoulders and her chest pressed to his back._

 

“ _*****.” He spoke her name in the deep timbre that the blunette was so used to. She wished she could hear it outside of their fake world. She wished she could remember it._

 

“ _***** wishes she could meet you.” a simple statement but it squeezed his heart nevertheless._

 

“ _I know,” he stated. the blunette was used to him being blunt and straight to the point. She spoke enough for both of them._

 

“ _Coffee?” she asked, making her way behind the counter._

 

“ _Yes. Coffee made by you is always the best.” sometimes he felt like Lucy. The blonde had refused a cappuccino made by anyone who wasn’t Natsu and that was a surprise considering how much she lived and breathed caffeine. Whereas it was rare that he even drank coffee._

 

“ _If I could remember one single thing about you then I bet I’d find you in a heartbeat.” his eyes were dark and serious which made the girl quiver._

 

“ _***** feels the same.”_

 

 

“What a nerd.” Lucy chuckled with a hand over her mouth, “I never knew you were such a romantic, Gray!”

 

“Shut up! The point is I remembered her hair color. But that’s it. Just the one thing.” but that’s what he asked for. If he realized some magic god was watching he would have asked to remember the whole person instead.

 

“You said blue, right?” Erza wasn’t sure of all the shades of blue but if she remembered right there were only two that fit the criteria, “So, Levy and that girl from the cafe.” Did that girl count? The trio knew her but didn’t exactly talk with her.

 

“Can we really count the cafe girl? And Levy is a no-go.” Gray’s hand was on his chin now, and his eyebrows scrunched together. Why was blue hair all he had to go off of? Well, technically two things: she was a girl and had blue hair. That was it.

 

“I think we can count her.” Lucy’s voice joined into the fray, “I mean we may not know her like we know each other but we’ve met her. Gray and she even talked and hit it off two weeks ago. Why not talk more and see if it feels familiar?” Lucy was always the voice of reason, surprisingly, for the group. Even though she was struggling with her own soulmate issues she still put it on hold to help a friend.

 

“Yeah, maybe.” Gray wasn’t going to. He was nervous but also frustrated by the idea of following just the one detail. Besides, his soulmate could always be dyeing her hair so limiting his options to that seemed stupid. For all he knew, she had purple hair now.

 

The blonde gave a shrug but the irritation was clear on her face.

 

“I have to go. I need to pick an outfit for the amusement park tomorrow,” she muttered bitterly. She had multiple reasons for the attitude but Gray had really cemented it. She needed to clear her emotional state and get an outfit that didn’t reveal her scarring.

 

“You’re going with pinky, right?”

 

“Natsu. I’m going with Natsu and his friends. It’s not a date.” she stated as if sensing their next question.

 

“Didn’t ask if it was.” Gray knew she was pissed and lashing out but damn she could stand to calm down just a bit. Lucy made a clicking noise before turning around and leaving without another word. The pair watched her go and wondered if she’d be okay. They’d seen her angry before but it was nothing compared to right now, although, they had to admit that they’d be pissed if their soulmate got cut up and then stopped responding.

 

They supposed even the most convenient of soulmates had their issues.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Her pink skirt fluttered gently in the chill of winter winds and her legs shivered through the protection of the leggings she’d worn in an attempt to stay cute but warm. It hadn’t really worked. Luckily, her black turtleneck was made of a thick, soft material and kept her top half as warm as possible. She hadn’t really considered the idea that it would have been fine to just wear jeans but it was already too late for that. The train had already left the station and she was halfway to meeting Natsu in the next town over.

 

She couldn’t turn back now considering she’d barely gotten permission to take the train in the first place. Still, if it was cold on the train than it’d be even worse outside. Suddenly, she felt the urge to return home to her blankets immediately. No, she thought. She’d promised Natsu and she would keep it by any means necessary.

 

The train screeched to a halt at the station letting her free to exit and head to her destination. All she needed to do was meet him at the front. In theory, that would be easy. That was in theory. The reality was much different. Reality had her running smack dab into the lean figure of the pinkette who was shaking his entire body viciously to rid itself of the water that had fallen from the sky. As it turned out, it’d started raining while she was underground in the train system trying her hardest to not be late.

 

At this point, it didn’t seem like it would matter since the rain had likely shut down the amusement park which meant all that begging to her father would be for nothing.

 

“Luce!?”

 

“Natsu! Sorry!” she held up her hands and gave him a quick glance. Which ultimately did her no good. He stood in capri pants, loose but not too loose, hanging from his hips, a tight tank top and a red jacket with flames on it. He was tugging at his tank top in aggravation when she caught sight of bandaging on his side.

 

“Wait… You’re hurt! What were you thinking coming outside with a wound like that!” Lucy was more than a little peeved at this discovery.

 

Natsu immediately shoved his shirt down and backed away. Fuck, he thought, he’d gotten complacent.

 

“It’s nothing. Look, we obviously aren’t gonna be playing at a park today. Let’s just do something else.” he was defensive, she noted.

 

“Alright. Fine.” it was not fine. She shrugged the irritation off and followed him back down the stairs to the train system. The intercoms buzzed to life.

 

“Thank you for using the Magnolia Train Systems to arrive in Crocus! Unfortunately, due to weather hazards shutting down the electrical system the train will be closed temporarily!” _Damn,_ she thought. Now, she’d have to call Leo to pick her up. Her father may be working on his leniency but that didn’t include another day trip without a bodyguard. This was her one opportunity and she had to take it.

 

“Well, I guess we’re here,” she muttered, still upset, and not exactly willing to let it go. Not right then, anyway.

 

Time passed as Lucy and Natsu found ways to occupy themselves with the various attractions of the capital. Card games at the coffee shop, browsing a clothing store nearby, so on and so forth. A lot of time was spent bouncing from store to store at a run so they wouldn’t get wet. Well, wetter. It was impossible to stay dry but the pair tried their absolute best.

 

They stood beneath an awning watching couples and friends dash between the awnings or just plain giving up and running in the rain. Lucy wished this day would never end but all good things have a price and her price was an inevitable grounding if she didn’t call for a car to pick her up. Leo was on call and would drop everything to get her. She could get home. She just didn’t want to.

 

As water droplets fell heavy from the sky turning the ground to glistening stone and creating the sound of a waterfall a pair stopped in their tracks. She recognized the blue hair that was now darkened from the rain and the name slipped from her lips.

 

“Levy?”

 

“Gajeel?” the deep voice next to her startled her. Natsu knew the male which meant that her double date was with Levy and her new boyfriend. They must’ve arrived before the trains stopped. She supposed going home was her only option since she’d have to get Levy home too.

 

And yet, she still didn’t want to. She wanted to stay with him all day, and maybe, even through the night. Her thoughts weren’t dirty but she just felt the idea of a… sleepover seemed right between the pair. Once again, guilt panged her heart as she glanced at her wrist and touched her side.

 

She continued to watch Levy laugh and play with Gajeel in the rain. It felt like she was intruding on a private moment but she just couldn’t seem to look away. And then all at once, time stopped. Levy’s lips touched her boyfriend's and Lucy immediately looked away. Only to find herself looking at him. At the sweet, handsome pinkette from the coffee shop and her heart beat even heavier in her chest.

 

He looked back at her. He felt strange staring at his friend making out with his girlfriend, but it felt even stranger to be staring at the beautiful blonde and thinking of nothing but sweeping her into his arms and kissing her lips. Guilt tore through him like a freight train so he averted his eyes and she followed his example. They looked up to see their two friends were gone now. Their sweet kiss in the rain must have ended.

 

“Due to the weather and electrical issues, the trains will not be running again for the evening. Please make other arrangements for your safety. Thank you for visiting Crocus!” that message would blare through the town every 15 minutes, they learned. It was hard finding a place to stay and Lucy didn’t want to think about leaving him here alone and catching a car home.

 

What other choice did they have? They didn’t have one at all. A sign glowed neon in the distance and through the rain she managed to make out the words  _’Starlight Hotel’._ The font was in cursive with cute little stars speckled around the name. She felt a buzz of excitement.

 

“Let’s try there!”

 

They learned quickly about elevated pricing. The two even had to bicker with the front desk until a key was acquired and the price was enough to split, even though Lucy told him she could cover the full amount. The two trotted through the hall with Lucy’s boots thudding as she followed Natsu to their room.

 

Natsu clicked his teeth as soon as the door opened while Lucy peered from under his arm. She blanched. There it was. One. Single. Bed.

 

 

 

**A/N:**

 

**The choice for next week (its just one) is for Jerza**

**Jerza: surprise meeting at the park or surprise meeting at college**

 

**MANY THANKS TO THE VOTERS WHO SENT IN THEIR OPTIONS VIA FF, AO3, AND OF COURSE MY PERSONAL DM**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> The choice for next week (its just one) is for Jerza  
> Jerza: surprise meeting at the park or surprise meeting at college
> 
> MANY THANKS TO THE VOTERS WHO SENT IN THEIR OPTIONS VIA FF, AO3, AND OF COURSE MY PERSONAL DM
> 
> Tumblr:
> 
> [seehunnybees](https://www.seehunnybees.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter:
> 
> [seehunnybees](https://www.twitter.com/seehunnybees)


End file.
